In the 21st century, that's abuse!
by andromyntra1
Summary: Peter Parker lives with the Avengers in the compound to be trained. When he breaks a rule, Steve disciplines him, 40's style. AU where Civil War didn't happen. Note: Contains non-consensual discipline (spanking) of a 15 year old. This is an anti-spanking story. Don't like, don't read, don't abuse me if you like spanking. Rated T for spanking.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were slumped in various poses in the large lounge. They had been in the field the whole day, tackling another evil scientist and his mind-controlled feral rabbits.

"That was horrible!" Wanda said, stretching her arms. She gave a little shudder, thinking of the rabbits.

"Where do these guys even come from? And why are they all insane?" Clint asked, downing a sip of beer.

Bruce was the only one who was not tired, thanks to the situation not becoming a 'code green.' "Peter was good today" he said, and there were nods all around. The youngest and newest Avenger had indeed acquitted himself very well. "Where is Peter, though?" Bruce asked.

Tony and Steve looked at each other. "Jarvis, where is Peter?" Tony called out.

"He went out an hour ago, sir"

"An hour? It's past his curfew, again" Steve said. "Tony, it's time he received some discipline"

"Ah, yes, right, discipline" Tony nodded. "You take care of it, we'll go to the debriefing" Tony said. The others groaned but got up quickly. They all hated debriefings, but none of them wanted to scold a kid.

Steve shrugged and walked up to Peter's room. He hated what he was about to do, but someone had to do it. He picked up a belt from his floor on the way. He'd be quick, just a few strokes. Peter was a good lad after all.

Peter Parker had had a wonderful day. What was better than fighting a supervillain? He had used his powers so well that there wasn't even the usual collateral damage. And the night time walk (OK, crawl) had been awesome too. He crawled up the wall to his window, and crept inside.

Steve Rogers sat on the bed with a face like thunder.

"What is the time, Peter?" he snapped.

"Er, Cap..I just missed the bus, so…"

"You missed a bus, Peter? Really? Why did you go out half an hour before your curfew? And why didn't you tell one of us where you were going? Don't try to blab anything about a bus again!" Steve was using his field voice, and Peter felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Cap, I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

Steve picked up the belt from beside him. "Yes, it won't. It's time we made sure it doesn't. Bend over the bed."

Peter recoiled in horror, yelling. "What? You can't do that!" He leapt for the window, but Steve anticipated it, and reached out and grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

Steve was not expecting this amount of resistance. Was this how kids behaved these days?

"Jarvis, lock down that window." Steve said, and a metal shutter, used to bullet proof the compound if needed, rattled down. Peter was backed into a corner. Steve let go of his arm.

"Peter, take your punishment now, or I'm going to put you over my knee like a child." he said, pointing to the bed with his belt. He towered over Peter, who began to panic.

"Steve, Cap, you really can't do this! It's not allowed!" Peter shouted, "Jarvis, tell him. Call Mr. Stark!" Steve was losing his patience, when the AI answered "I'm sorry Peter, Mr. Stark is not in the compound."

"Oh please, call anybody - Clint, Natasha - please Jarvis" Peter's voice shook as he yelled at Jarvis, his face pale with fear. Steve decided to get the punishment over with.

He turned Peter around and struck him once on his bottom. Peter let out a shocked "Ow!" "I'm tired of this, Peter. Bend over the bed, NOW!" Steve said.

"I won't" Peter yelled back, hands clamped on his stinging bottom.

"Very well, then," Steve said. He turned Peter around, gripped both his arms in a stronghold, and almost lifted him to the bed.

Once there, Steve sat down, and pulled Peter down. Peter was very strong, but was light, and not as well trained as Steve, so he fell face down across Steve's lap. Steve had never given a spanking, but he had received a few, and had seen other kids get plenty. Thinking back, he pinned Peter's arm to his back with his left arm, and with one leg, clamped down on Peter's legs.

Peter felt helpless and scared. He felt as though he was back in the school playground, in front of a huge bully. He tried to wriggle his way out, but Steve had him immobilized.  
Steve steeled himself for what he was about to do. This was somehow harder than hitting the boy with a belt! He brought his hand down on the seat of Peter's pants, hard enough to hurt him in spite of his spider-strength. "Aaahh" Peter screamed out.

Steve scolded, punctuating his tirade with spanks. You - **spank** \- will not - **spank** \- return - **spank** \- after - **spank** \- curfew - **spank**. You - **spank** \- will - **spank-** follow - **spank** \- the rules - **spank!**

Peter struggled as he was spanked, over and over. Tears ran down his cheeks as Steve continued.

Rules - **spank** \- are there - **spank** \- for a - **spank** \- reason - **spank**. If you - **spank** \- act - **spank** \- like - **spank** \- a child - **spank** \- you will - **spank-** be punished - **spank** \- like - **spank** -strong a child - **spank**.

Peter began to sob and cry openly, shouting at each spank.

Steve did not expect Peter to break down so quickly. He finished with a few very hard spanks, and released the boy. Peter sprang up, and tried to get out of Steve's reach. Steve knew that the boy was in distress and tried to pull him into a hug to soothe him. To Steve's surprise Peter resisted, still with tears running down his face.

"Come here Peter" Steve said gently, opening up his arms.

"Leave me alone. Leave me, please" Peter pulled away and curled up on his bed, his back to Steve.

Steve lightly touched his shoulder, and Peter flinched and pulled it away. "Go away" Peter yelled, pulling a pillow to his face.

Steve stood up and walked out of the room, hearing Peter sob into his pillow. Why was the boy so upset? He hadn't spanked him hard!

"Don't allow him out of the room, Jarvis. Alert me if anything is wrong" he said, walking over to his own room. He knew that disciplining a child was difficult, but not this much. He felt like he had beaten Peter, not disciplined him. Steve went to the lounge to wait for the others. Maybe Peter wanted only Tony to discipline him?


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Man flew blissfully across the sky. He could have taken the car back home with the others, but it was too much fun seeing people react to a SUIT out of nowhere. This one had been fitted into his car door. And flying never got old. Peter should look at the schematics of the suit, Tony thought, maybe he'd have some ideas - or maybe I could incorporate the material of his Web somewhere. He touched down, letting the circles do their job of removing the suit.

"Sir?" Jarvis said before he had stepped out.

"Jarvis? What's wrong?" Tony understood the AI's emotions better than he understood most human beings. But of course, he had programmed those emotions himself.

"You have to check in on Peter." said the AI.

Worried, Tony walked straight to Peter's room and pushed open the door gently. The teen was lying on his stomach, his head in a pillow. Tony moved to the bed and called out "Peter?" in a low voice. Peter turned quickly, almost as if he was in a fight, and turned away again. The boy looked broken.

Tony sat down on the bed and put a hand on Peter's back. "Peter, look at me" he said quietly. What happened? You can tell me, _Spidey"_

At the use of his Superhero name, Peter turned around. "Steve- Cap - it hurts.."he said. Tony saw his bloodshot eyes and the confusion in his face. Tony pulled the boy up into a sitting position, holding up his shoulders. Peter began to sob again. "I don't want - he -belt -please send me back home" Peter managed between sobs. Tony held the boy tight. What could have gone wrong?"

He tried a gentle, coaxing voice, as if he was speaking to a much younger child. "What happened Peter? Did Steve say anything?"

"He - he - he spanked me" Peter finally blurted out.

"What!?" Steve spanked Peter? Steve, who never went on the offensive in a fight? Tony could not believe it, but he still held Peter, letting him speak.

"I came in after curfew and - and - he told me to bend over - he had a belt - and then he said - he said - I was a child - and then he - he spanked me…" Peter sobbed again.

Tony looked at the teen. The superhero was nowhere to be seen, nor could he see the quiet strength that Peter Parker had. This was a panicked, hurt, child, who needed lots of attention. He felt his anger rise when he thought Steve did this to Peter, his protege.

"All right, Peter, calm down. Calm down now. This won't happen again. Now, let's get Bruce and see if you're all right." Tony said, rubbing his back. "Jarvis, get Bruce here, please"

"Send me back home, ," Peter said, sounding like he was five years old, not fifteen.

"Hush now, Peter, I'll get to the bottom of this, I swear!" Tony murmured to Peter, just as Bruce came to the door.

"What happened Peter?" Bruce asked, looking at the way Tony was holding him.

"Apparently, _Captain America_ has gone mad. He _spanked_ Peter." Tony spat out in a bitter voice.

"What? Steve? Why on Earth?" asked Bruce. Tony just shrugged - "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Bruce nodded and turned his attention to Peter. "Peter, let's see how bad it is. Lie down on your stomach."

" , please don't make me.." Peter said, his face blushing red, clinging to Tony tighter.

"Peter, you know what happens when I become the other guy and turn back to Bruce, hmm?" Tony smirked. Peter looked up, a little confused. "Well, I usually lose certain items of clothing. I mean, all my items of clothing." Tony started sniggering, while Peter looked horrified. "What I'm saying is, it's not such a big deal if others see your butt, and I'm just going to check if you're OK. Come on" he said, while Tony sputtered and coughed. "Of course, some of us are a little immature about it." Bruce added, which made Peter give a short laugh.

"Right, I'll give you guys a little privacy" said Tony, and got up. He was pleased when Peter didn't protest. Maybe Peter was going to be OK, with his super strength. However, he had a super soldier to deal with now. His anger rising back again, he marched to the lounge.

"Steve!" Tony called as he entered.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked from where he had been trying to read. Guilt and worry were consuming him from the time he left Peter's room, though he had tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

Tony marched up to him. "What did you do to Peter?"

Steve got up. "I disciplined him?"

The others entered the room just then, and stopped on looking at the two men.

"Wasn't that what we decided, that Steve had to discipline Peter?" asked Natasha

"Wait, you disciplined him in a way to piss Tony off? What did you do, make him tidy Tony's workshop?" asked Clint, with a laugh.

"Well, I told him to bend over for the belt. He refused, so I spanked him." Steve said.

The room fell silent.

"What?" Natasha said, her voice grim.

"And I thought you hated bullies!" said Clint.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Steve?" said Wanda.

"What's wrong with a spanking? All of us got it growing up, right?" Steve asked the room in general.

"I learnt to kill people, but no one beat me when I misbehaved" Natasha said, her arms crossed and her face furious.

"I did, but my dad was a wife beater" shrugged Clint.

"I didn't, and Howard Stark wasn't exactly a loving parent" Tony said, glaring daggers.

"Our parents would never do such a thing." said Wanda, opening and closing her hands. Wisps of magic sprang across her fingers.

"I gave Peter a sedative, so he's asleep, he'll probably be fully healed by the time he wakes up" said Bruce, coming into the room "And no, I didn't get spanked, either."

Steve bowed his head. So that's why Peter had been so upset! And now he was scared and hurt, and it was his fault for not asking the others what they meant by discipline.

"He's inconsolable, he's scared, and he wants to leave the Avengers. Well done, _Captain America!_ Peter can be the last of those the Greatest Generation traumatised!" Tony spat out. He had not talked to Steve in that tone after the Chitauri battle. The others winced.

"So, spanking went out along with propeller planes?" Steve asked, still not able to meet the others' eyes.

"Actually, went out with the Moon landing, but yeah. In the 21st century, it's _abuse_ " Tony said, rocking on his heels.

"I _abused_ a child?" Steve said, his voice quiet. He walked out of the room, but stopped at the threshold. "Bruce, when will Peter wake up?" "In the morning - maybe in another seven hours?" Bruce said. "Would you guys make sure he's had breakfast and let me know? I need to talk to him." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Steve continued "And Tony, will you be there when I do?" Tony nodded.

Peter heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said.

Steve stepped in, and Peter jumped up from his chair, and backed away.

"Peter, it's ok. I'm sorry" Steve said. "Tony's right outside the room, and you can call him whenever you want."

"Hey, Underoos" Tony's voice came from where usually Jarvis' voice did. "I am here, Peter. just took over my voice for a moment. And it's true. Just tell me, and will be in the room immediately" said Jarvis.

Peter sucked in a breath and looked at Steve again. He gulped. Steve scared him.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve looked at Peter. The hurt and fear in the boy's eyes were heartwrenching.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't know that what I did to you was unacceptable."

"You thought it was acceptable to force me over your lap? To beat me? I've idolized you for so long, you - you..." Peter sputtered.

"I know an apology is not enough Peter, but you have to believe me, I just didn't know, just about all the kids I knew got spanked. In my day, you got spanked if you messed up, then you got hugged, and it was all over." Steve went on, while Peter stood silently.

"I didn't know that children weren't spanked any more. I didn't know you would be that scared, that traumatized. Trust me Peter, I promise, I'll never do it again. And we have to work together, you have to trust me." Steve said.

Peter snorted. "For what, so you'll beat me up again?"

Steve moved close to him carefully, slowly.

"Peter, you chose to fight crime. You chose to use your powers to do good. But for that you do need more training. You have to learn how to fight off even someone as big and strong as me, don't you?"

Peter looked up, his face still flushed.

"Peter, this is the best place for you to learn. I'll teach you exactly how to break the holds I used on you yesterday. Don't be scared of me, please." Steve went on. That was true, Peter mused. This was the best place for him. Training with Steve - and Natasha and Clint - had helped him so much. Not to mention the "Homeschooling Curriculum" that Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark had come up with. Or the workshop, or all the new gadgets that he got straight from Stark Industries, and the drop-offs that he had got to Aunt May's house from Iron Man, and War Machine and once from Thor..

Steve moved closer to him. Peter didn't move, but he still didn't meet Steve's eyes.

He put his arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug. To his relief, the boy didn't pull away.

"I didn't hug you before, and I'm sorry for that too. Peter, you're good, you're smart, you're a wonderful human being, and one of the most powerful superheroes I know."

Peter felt the warmth of the hug and the rumble in Steve's chest as he listened. This was different from Aunt May's hugs. So much stronger, and he felt so safe! He felt his anger and hurt melt away.

"I cannot bear to lose someone like you, simply because you stayed out late without any of us knowing where you are. I was that angry yesterday because I was scared - I love you, Peter Parker!"

Peter felt his heart lift. This was Captain America, his hero, saying that he was loved. He hugged Steve back, and Steve hugged him even tighter. Steve held him for a long time, till finally Peter pulled back. Steve ruffled his hair.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No"

"Are we friends then?"

"M - hm"

"Now, any nightmares, any panic because of what I did, you have to tell someone, OK?"

"I don't think that will happen" Peter looked away.

"Peter.." Steve lifted the boy's chin to look at his face.

"Yes, I will" Peter nodded quickly.

"Good boy." With a kiss to his forehead, Steve left.

If the Avengers had treated Peter kindly before, they outdid themselves now. Bruce let Peter do a few experiments he had considered too dangerous, Tony brought him the prototype of a new video game console, and somehow, all the meals seemed to have his favourite dishes. Natasha and Steve took turns teaching Peter exactly how to break a hold and overcome a much bigger and stronger opponent, and Steve started spending a lot more time with Peter. Peter often found himself in Steve's floor, looking through his books, chatting while Steve sketched, or rewatching old movies or series that Steve had missed. The next time they were in the field, the fight was shorter than ever before.

"You trying to force us into retirement, titch?"Tony asked as they piled back into the quinjet. Peter beamed.

Two weeks later, after another awesome night crawl, Peter Parker climbed up the wall again. This time, Tony Stark was sitting on the bed. Peter fought down a bout of panic.

"Well, if it isn't the un-masked crusader?" Tony asked.

" - I" Peter started

"Hold it." Tony held up a hand.

"Jarvis, block the computer. Block access to his television and music system, and whatever else he has, and lock that window. Lock up his bookshelf too!"

" , I need to read!"

"You can read all you want in your classroom. I believe all your schoolbooks are there, and there's a computer?" Tony asked. Peter couldn't argue. He also knew that he could not erase history, use a stealth mode, or a proxy. Dr. Banner had that computer locked up tight.

"No calls to friends, everything gets routed through me. And yeah - you're not getting dessert, or anything that you particularly like for the rest of this week. Monitor that also, would you Jarvis?" Tony said. Peter felt like throwing a tantrum.

"Yes, Sir!" The AI said. To Peter, it seemed to have an unbelievably smug tone.

"Just for the next few days." Tony said. "It's for your own good, midget. You need to learn to follow rules." Tony left, with a pat on Peter's back. Peter slumped down on his bed. This was going to be horrible.

The next day, at breakfast, Peter got oatmeal and toast, while the Avengers feasted. His session with Bruce was fun, but after that he had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. And then, it was time for lunch - boring again, though nothing was actually bad. Then, after a really difficult session with Natasha, and another bout of boredom, he finally had dinner - and was sent out before the desserts (yes - in plural) came in.

Peter went and slumped down on the couch in the TV lounge. He sank down into the cushions, and tried the remote. Of course it wouldn't work! "Sorry, Peter" said Jarvis. Peter huffed, just as Steve and Tony entered the room. Tony picked up the remote and Steve sat down next to Peter.

"Back to your room, Underoos" said Tony. Peter huffed again. Steve chuckled, and motioned Peter to sit up.

Still sulking, Peter pulled himself up. He didn't want a lecture on posture when he was already being punished. Inhuman Avengers and their torture!

" , is it OK if?" Peter asked suddenly.

"OK if what?" Tony asked lightly. Steve turned and looked at him too. Now this is awkward, thought Peter.

"Um - nothing" Peter said, getting up from the couch.

Tony got up as well. "What is it now, Incy Wincy?" he asked with a smile.

"I just thought, instead of the punishment, if it's OK if - I mean, bad idea. Just a bad idea. I'll go to my room."

Steve got up now and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Ok if what, Peter?"

"OK if you spank me?" Peter said and jumped across the couch. Steve caught him mid jump and held him there, his legs flailing. Before Peter could react, though Steve put him down and gave him a pat on the bottom. "In the 21st century, that's abuse!" he said, before kissing Peter on the top of his head and pointing him towards the door.

"Well so is what does" Peter stomped off, leaving behind a laughing Steve and dumbfounded Tony.

"You...you get away with everything!" Tony pointed an accusatory finger at Steve.

"Greatest Generation, Tony!" Steve said, still laughing.


End file.
